


【NV】溺水

by BunnyNeverDies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Nero&Kyrie mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyNeverDies/pseuds/BunnyNeverDies
Summary: 5NV，有DV前提DV生N暗示，NK亲情提及尼禄和老父亲出了个任务，他们的关系发生了一些改变。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	【NV】溺水

**Author's Note:**

> 有捏造溺水情节，混乱的心理描写和family issue，请谨慎食用
> 
> 所有涉及到人体构造的内容都是瞎编的，请不要作为任何参考

尼禄失眠了。

床板有点硬，被褥闻起来一股衣柜的气味，枕头也被他翻来覆去压扁了。窗户留了一道缝通风，百叶轻轻拍打窗框，月光溜进来一点，房间里简单的家具投下深重阴影。他第两百八十三次叹气，把脸埋进被子里试图睡着。

这是尼禄来访事务所的第二个晚上，他的父亲和叔叔回来的第三周，他找回家人的第十一个月。

熬一熬，今晚过了明天就回家了。想点别的吧，想想明天回Fortuna还有个委托要做，所以现在要静下心来休息。他怎么又把自己弄到这个境地呢？明明上周他也来看望了这两个老家伙，夜晚也躺在同一张床上辗转难眠，赌咒发誓再也不在事务所留宿了。结果这周他又提了一包Fortuna本地的蔬果过来，捎带一束自家花园里的芍药——上周带的鸢尾果然已经不幸在花瓶里风干了———美名其曰来改善事务所的伙食，还打着姬丽叶的旗号。实际上他只对女孩说是有个任务要出门几天。他并非有意要欺骗亲如家人的姬丽叶，但话到嘴边，就不自觉地溜出一个谎言。前两周他还堂堂正正地出门，他毫不怀疑姬丽叶这次也会微笑着鼓励他多和自己的血亲交流，但不知为何他像个怕被抓住早恋的青少年，含糊两句就急忙关上车门。

尼禄翻了个身，用被子整个把头蒙住，今晚第两百八十四次叹一口气。

事实上他很清楚是为什么。想也知道，事务所只有两个常住居民，其中一个他已经认识了好几年，也不曾想过要频繁造访。维吉尔，他的思绪固执地回到这个名字上来，既是他此次看望的主要对象，也是导致他即将睁眼到天明的元凶。想到这里，尼禄不自觉地咬紧了牙，脑袋后面有根血管在突突地跳。罪魁祸首对这一切当然毫无自觉，正在一墙之隔的主卧享受迟到多年的安眠。或许安眠之前还享受了些别的。尼禄无法自控地想到他的父亲和叔叔自从回来之后就相当自然地同居一室，他借用的客卧根本没有近期使用过的迹象。而且种种迹象表明，这绝非仅是双胞胎想要弥补童年时失去的温暖亲情。从维吉尔阅读间隙不自觉瞟向但丁的眼神，到但丁偶尔从兄长肩头滑落到腰间的手，尼禄都能猜出这两个人的关系已经远远越过兄弟的界限。

得益于克雷多和姬丽叶的陪伴，尼禄成长为感情丰富、心思细腻的年轻人，因此他轻易接受了二十年来未曾谋面的血亲，视他们为自己珍视的家人，他对他们的谅解和接纳快得令人咋舌。但那一连串事件结束得突然，在他得以多加思考之前就迎来新一次告别。这之后他得到接近一年的时间思念自己疑似再次失去的家人，反复咀嚼那些短暂的相处时光，记忆自动把二人美化成引导者形象的强大长辈。还有V，他和V的有限接触似乎也印证他的父亲并非只是承载力量的容器。但两周前维吉尔和但丁从魔界回来，四肢健全精神饱满，他一年来的担忧和自我调节在这一刻全都粉碎。他的父亲似乎已经开始忘记自己在人间还有个儿子，正如此前二十年来的一贯作风。他们的沟通大部分通过但丁完成，偶然几次独处之后，父子俩不约而同地开始避免更多尴尬，同时也避免了更多交流。而窥破这对兄弟的另一层关系使尼禄品尝到更加复杂的情绪。他曾经希望维吉尔能够解答关于自己的身世和母亲的疑问，也准备要接受自己被生下又弃养的任何理由。他一度相信维吉尔会理解他的。V不是说过吗？自己也想要被爱、被保护。可是现在他见识到了半魔双子天生的默契与合拍，他们共享的身份和过去铸成独一无二的同类，人类血管里奔涌共鸣的魔力成为彼此唯一的故乡。到头来难道只有他是永远孤独、永远流浪的异类吗？他的母亲是怀着怎样的心情生下了这最后一名吉普赛人呢？

尼禄烦躁地睁开眼睛，发现天色已经泛白，他逐渐能看清天花板的纹路。天快要亮了，他又错过了一个晚上的休息。意识到这一点让他愈发有些生气，混杂着缺乏睡眠的疲劳，使他有一股想要呕吐的冲动。他又翻个身，强压下轻微的呕吐感，顺便也压下另一些说不清道不明的情绪。要是格里芬还在的话，他忽然不合时宜地想起那只聒噪怪鸟，准要嘲笑他这是嫉妒了。好吧，他说出来，至少在脑子里说出来了，他就是嫉妒了。在一晚上纷杂的思绪里，除了堂而皇之大喊着“为什么生下我”和“为什么抛弃我”的声音之外，还有一丝微弱却不可忽视的音量，反复询问着，“为什么选择但丁”。他自己都感到这问题荒唐可笑，答案也显而易见。除了但丁之外，还能有谁呢？他想争辩，这是为自己不知下落的母亲而问，但他分明知道自己期盼另一个答案。

是从什么时候开始的呢？当他注视维吉尔击败恶魔时的利落身姿，目光中流露的不再止步于对战斗技巧的赞叹。他注意到对方持阎魔刀摆出起手式时大腿绷紧的弧度、空中下劈时靴套包裹的美妙曲线、施放次元斩时微微扭转的腰肢，敌人的血泼洒在脸颊上淌过下颌，梳理头发的动作扬起一片血雾，维吉尔的皮肤在汗水中晶亮，但比不过那一对灰蓝的虹膜。维吉尔的眼睛颜色浅淡，有时他隔着一定距离，尼禄甚至无法确定对方的目光究竟落在哪里、自己是否也是被观察的对象之一。这样的想法令他胸口发紧，动作也会稍显僵硬。他告诉自己这是因为他太期盼得到父亲的认可，尽管他深知维吉尔来得太迟，他已经过了拿着小红花回家邀功的年龄，而他们相处的时间又太短，连但丁都更早分走了他心目中留给父辈的一席之地，更不用提Fortuna的人们。因此尼禄尝试用更奋勇粗暴的作战掩饰混乱不堪的内心，也分散自己的注意力。结果适得其反，上周的合作委托结束后连但丁都走过来拍这小子的肩，调侃似的问他是不是为了在老爸面前好好表现一番自己的抛瓦才用力过猛，还表示即使他是个累赘也大可放心不会被扔掉。于是维吉尔也看过来，似乎是因为但丁的话才注意到他。波澜不惊的神色里看不出几分关心，倒是意味不明地点点头，不知道是在肯定他的作战表现，还是在肯定但丁的傻话，又或者只是印证了什么内心的想法。尼禄不知如何是好，只能报以一个尴尬的微笑，扭过头去和但丁斗嘴。

那一天后来是怎么结束的呢？他记不清了，多半是结束了委托就各回各家吧。他的脑子终于开始昏沉起来，被褥的柔软触感显得舒适了不少。他想起V的手臂绕过自己脖颈的时候，他搀扶着虚弱的诗人向终点前进。V细瘦的胳膊或许缺乏对抗恶魔帝王的力量，但他仍能感到软弹的肌肉环上来，因紧张和决心绷紧了，剩余的体温也随之传过来，捂得他脖子出汗。诗人的银发细碎扫过他的脸颊，力竭的吐息与蹒跚步伐似曾相识，有一股力道扣住他的右手。尼禄惊醒过来，喘气之余想起那时候V其实已经无力叫出梦魇，使魔安分地留在黑发里。

有一束阳光照到他脸上，窗外已经传来鸟鸣和汽车驶过的声音。他平复一下呼吸，认命起床，下楼时还在揉干涩的眼睛。事务所的另外两人都已经起来，但丁占据了老位置，维吉尔刚刚洗漱完毕。尼禄走向洗手间时与后者擦肩而过，隐约嗅见对方裸露的脖颈处残留有沐浴露、须后水和其他人工香精被皮肤捂热的独特气味，闻起来安全舒适，是家和睡眠的味道。他不禁猜想维吉尔的气味是否也同样沾染在贴身接触的衣物被褥上、闷在主卧的空气里。年轻人快速把这个念头从脑中驱走，洗漱时泼在脸上的水让他又打起几分精神。

“早啊小子，急着回去了吗？不放心你的女孩一个人呆在家里？”尼禄走出来的时候，但丁递给他一个浅盘。抹了草莓酱和黄油的吐司、微微有些发焦的炒蛋，还有一杯勉强稳在盘子里的咖啡，天知道他是怎么放住的。尼禄挺吃惊，上次来的时候还不见这两个人养成一日三餐的良好习惯。但丁对这副表情很是受用，看来多半是他这几天努力的成果。

“姬丽叶不是‘我的’女孩，我们是一起长大的，非要说的话她以前还更像我姐姐一点，你难道会跟……算了，不说这个。我今天回去还有个委托，Fortuna当地的，早点解决早点结账。”尼禄有点心虚地看一眼维吉尔，后者正在皱眉咀嚼他那份吐司，紧盯盘子的眼神好似面包片会突然偷袭，清空他的专注度条。

尼禄草草结束早饭，准备告别。临到门口，维吉尔忽然也站起来，快步走到门边，取下衣架上的外套：“我跟你一起去。”尼禄傻了眼，但丁倒是先从座椅上跳起来。  
“怎么了老哥？也不是什么大委托吧，用得着这么兴师动众的吗？”  
“已经空闲好几天了，我去活动一下。”维吉尔答得理所当然。  
“啊那我也……”  
“你留在这里，以免错过客人。再没有新的工作，你和我都得上街打劫。”

于是尼禄被迫单独和维吉尔坐在车里，好在专心开车的时候不应该说话，因此他不必为车里的沉默感到尴尬。回Fortuna的路程不算短，也不知道维吉尔在房车的车厢里是否会无聊。他听见车厢里走动的声音，点唱机响起来，切了几首曲子，最后停留在一首爵士乐上。这乐曲或许适合在午后的咖啡馆播放，但眼下尼禄在轻快的钢琴声中如坐针毡。他希望这段车程赶紧结束，又为即将迎来的合作战斗感到紧张。

事实上车里的另一名乘客也并非轻松惬意。维吉尔姿态放松地坐在沙发上，盯着窗外飞速划过的景色，脑中却想着截然不同的内容。他这次主动提出要加入尼禄的委托，自然不是故意要给年轻人增加烦恼，但原因也远非他向但丁解释得那么轻描淡写。他和但丁从魔界回来已经有一些时日，尽管Qliphoth的遗留问题已经解决，一年前的事件也逐渐被抛在背后，但他对自己目前的状况仍称不上满意。他心里清楚，即使是阎魔刀的分离之力也难以将精神创伤根除。通过Qliphoth的果实他修复了自己破损的身躯，然而过往的噩梦终究要追上他。他至今为止的人生中这些记忆占据了太长一段，割舍它们已经无异于割舍过去的自我。他无意逃避，只是需要时间来与自己和解。可惜思考与但丁不能兼容，这是他幼时就已经得出的结论。如今他们仍保留着幼时培养的默契，但同样的默契使两人对各自的过去绝口不提。夜晚他们相拥而眠，连心跳呼吸都趋向同样的节奏，但是当其中一人从梦中惊醒，另一人不会知道梦的内容。

同时，回到人间后他们被迫面临另一个问题，而这个问题此时正坐在驾驶座上开车。维吉尔从后视镜里看一眼尼禄，思绪逐渐转到年轻人身上。

他没有想过还会遇到这个孩子。他对尼禄的身世仅留下稀薄的印象，大脑不愿回想年少无知时意外当上母亲的残酷经历，因此在记忆上蒙纱。如今尼禄称他为父亲，但丁似乎也误以为这孩子是他与某个女人诞下的。他不急着解开这层误会。并非是畏惧承认这一事实，只是斯巴达长子的尊严不容折损。

尼禄继承了斯巴达的血脉，毋庸置疑是个战斗的好苗子，只是不知道过去都接受了怎样的训练，使他衍生出一派比但丁还要莽撞蛮勇的战斗风格。不过既然维吉尔已经回来，他会有充足时间教导尼禄控制自己的魔力，同时也有机会观察尼禄奇特的魔人形态。或许当初让这孩子由Fortuna的人类抚养有些浪费，不过这些人类也教给尼禄不少书本里崇尚的美德。这年轻人看似脾气暴躁，但易于哄骗，对来历不明的陌生人——无论是委托人还是流浪者——都过于友善轻信了。连但丁都不会对突然靠近的流浪者毫不设防，应对大手笔的委托人也照样挑剔，或许还有点挑剔过头了。和人类打交道的经历最终还是教会了兄弟俩一些共同经验，而尼禄显然被教会培养得善良过头。

但除此之外，还有一些别的。尼禄在上周的委托中频繁看向自己的方向，那目光不像是在观摩学习，反倒有点像但丁盯着他的眼神。他记起尼禄曾向V提供的可靠臂膀，即使是魔力微弱的人类身躯也能感受到这青年过快的心跳。他的儿子若是想来讨要一些迟到的关爱也无妨，他想，羽翼未丰的幼崽构不成他兄弟那样的威胁，适当给予奖励有助于他意识到自己非人的那一半血统。

尼禄在前座清了清嗓子，开口时的声音依然紧张得走调。年轻人告诉他已经接近目的地，终于想起要简述一下委托内容。要解决的不是什么能力足以影响生态环境的恶魔领主，不过是需要调查矿场，清扫藏匿于岩洞矿道中的杂鱼。尼禄讲完后不多时，车在矿场外的空地上停下了，二人各怀心思地下车，准备速战速决。

矿道曲折向下，好在没有太多岔路，几天前开采工作在第一只恶魔出现的时候就被及时叫停，请来了专业的恶魔猎人处理。因此二人很快来到矿洞底部，发现一处洞壁离恶魔藏匿的溶洞太近，被惊扰的低等恶魔破坏了这一层障碍后便占领人类开凿的干燥洞窟。矿洞的空间不小，但碍于通道的稳定性，两人也难以完全发挥实力。尼禄的大剑有些受限，于是他主要依赖子弹和鬼手投技，原本携带的机械手也因破坏力太大而被冷落。维吉尔倒不介意，阎魔刀精准切开恶魔肢体，幻影剑也随他的魔力驱动攻击，偶尔在恶魔近身时贝奥武夫也赢得血肉滋养。他自然地接管了大部分战场，五月雨穿透虚实难辨的躯体，小型次元斩的光芒吞没非人的惨叫。尼禄不禁放缓动作看向笼罩在魔力中的维吉尔，后者的脸侧已经隐隐显出真魔人的鳞甲，只是碍于场地特殊才没有放任魔力释放。年轻人意识到自己的失态，赶紧专注于眼前的敌人。紧张使他的视野集中而狭窄，他因此忽视了来自背后的威胁。但半空中的维吉尔看得清楚，有一只脱离束缚的Behemoth钻入土中，目标明显是仍在地面的尼禄。他懊恼自己忽视了矿洞给这贪食恶魔带来的天然优势，情势已容不得他多想。一支莹蓝的幻影剑卡进尼禄的机械手缝隙中，幻影剑的主人随之瞬移到年轻人身后，举刀做出格挡姿势。巨大的触手破土而出，Behemoth冲出地面的力道将匆忙防御的维吉尔击飞到不远处的溶洞。幸而他并未被钟乳石刺穿，只是落入昏暗洞穴内不知深浅的一潭水中。

维吉尔沉入水里。后背破开水面的的冲击震得他内脏疼痛，但生存本能控制住他的会厌，没有让他倒吸一口凉水。他睁开眼睛，冷水触碰眼球有些不舒服，视野也显得模糊昏暗。他忽然有种奇妙的欲望，想要放弃屏气，吸入水。冰凉的水包裹着他，灌进他的耳朵和鼻子，他忍不住想要吸气，想知道水进入气管和肺部的感觉。半魔的心脏还能承受更长时间的闭气，他也大可以遵循本能游上水面。但这种吸气的欲望压倒性地涌上来，逼迫他满足突如其来的好奇心，让这份渴望不再折磨他的大脑。四周好像都安静了，只有他自己搅动水发出的声音，但灌进耳朵里的水又好像发出隆隆的低吼，让他听不见其他。他还戴着拳套，四肢上的金属块拽着他下沉。这感官闭塞的感受似曾相识，还有沉重的肢体和包裹其外的附魔金属。……也是在黑色的水里，他想，我又在黑色的水里了。然后深吸一口，冰冷的水迫不及待地涌进肺部。他张开嘴，一串气泡浮上来，更多的水取代它们原本在身体里的位置。这感觉不坏，甚至不痛，只是凉凉的。躯体从内部变得沉重，他仰面下沉，这一次攥紧了完整的阎魔刀。

尼禄察觉到自己又在战斗中出糗，还打乱维吉尔的作战节奏。羞恼的年轻人将怒气发泄在剩余的敌人身上，湛蓝玫瑰的子弹连同咒骂一起倾泻在矿洞里，身后挥舞的鬼手几乎要失控，将小型恶魔直接撕扯成飞溅的碎片。他最后处理了那只背后偷袭他的元凶，马力全开的绯红皇后将肥壮身躯横向片开，仍在抽搐的切面淌出腥臭黏液。尼禄向后跳开，终于冷静下来暗自祈祷委托人不要为这难以清理的残局讨价还价。

但他随即发现眼下还有更棘手的问题，维吉尔被击飞之后没有从水里出来。冷汗从背后冒出来，他意识到自己并不知道维吉尔是否会游泳，但丁自然也不曾和他提过这种细枝末节。尼禄大步向溶洞冲去，心中愈发责怪自己的莽撞粗心。他果然看见维吉尔的身影沉在水潭里，没有移动迹象。年轻人卸掉已经损坏的机械手，深吸一口气潜入水中捞他上来。

维吉尔被捞出来的时候意识已经有些模糊，他感觉到自己被人托着上浮，破开水面的瞬间水像丝绸拂过脸颊，随后接管的空气反而更冷，他贪恋水里的温暖。有人在喊他的名字，但他的耳中还在轰鸣，肺沉甸甸摊在体内，没留下多少空间让氧气流入。水从他的耳孔、鼻子和嘴角淌下，厚重衣物和靴筒里都挤出清澈液体，周围的泥土很快洇开一大片深色痕迹。

尼禄把维吉尔平放在地，迅速扯裂对方上身厚重繁琐的衣物，又掰开流水的口腔检查，发现后者的外伤大多已经愈合，只是溺水窒息严重。所幸他看护孤儿院的孩子们时也向姬丽叶学习急救，此时便为维吉尔做心肺复苏。他或许按断了一两根肋骨，很可能还不止，好在维吉尔开始听话地吐出清水，没有肋骨戳进内脏的迹象，尼禄放心一些。然而年长者的呼吸依然微弱，不见转醒，尼禄按他胸口仍像挤压水袋。他自主吸入的水量太多，仅靠普通手段难以排清。尼禄一时无计可施，也没有急救手册告诉他如何救治肺部积水的半魔。年轻人萌生给但丁打电话的念头，可是电话远在矿场外的房车里，而且第六感狂叫着阻止他向但丁透露这场事故。他只好擅自揣测他的父亲和叔叔面对这样的情况会如何处理，印象中这两个人面对危机的答案基本都涉及到利刃和鲜血，大多数情况下不是他们俩的血。

尼禄忽然福至心灵，或许半魔的处理方式不无道理。他抚上溺水者微弱起伏的胸口，随即开启魔人化用指爪小心地划开苍白皮肤。仔细翻开其下的淡黄脂肪和鲜红肌肉，肋骨确实断开几扇，而完好无损的此时也得给临时医生让位。他双手撑开肋骨间的缝隙，鬼手的手指探入摸到了柔软肿胀的肺叶。维吉尔的肺被轻巧划开，稀释的血水挤到体外，随后另一侧也得到同样的粗暴治疗。尼禄再次挤压维吉尔的肺部，这次不隔着胸腔的骨头和肌肉，松开时探身去做人工呼吸。这一回没有过多的水占据空间，肺部听话地充气鼓起。于是他把胸腔合拢，蓝色的魔力修补伤口，维吉尔发出一声噎住似的低哑喘息，开始咳出气管里残留的血水泡沫。他的呼吸终于恢复，眼皮微颤，尼禄俯身去看。

维吉尔从黑暗中转醒，首先迎接他的是熟悉的剧痛，他疑心自己又被什么武器穿透胸膛固定住，多半还被搅了两下，五脏六腑好像都不在原位。但他缺氧的大脑运作迟缓，无暇分辨自己实际上身处安全环境。于是他睁眼前就先攻击身前过于靠近的气息，局部魔化的右手准备撕裂敌人的任何弱点，左手则去探知阎魔刀的所在。他的突袭意外被同源的魔力阻碍，尼禄大惊之下鬼手和血肉双手同时去格挡面部，维吉尔的手爪只是穿透鬼手擒住了他人类的手臂，没有够到他的脖子。他从对方距离过近的浅色眼眸里读出迅速消退的敌意和一丝茫然，但莫名其妙受到偷袭的年轻人怒不可遏。这已经不是他第一次向维吉尔伸出援手，换来的却又是毫不留情的攻击。他想起自己曾经对父亲的诸多幻想，尽管几年前他就已经学会把这些无用泡沫塞进记忆仓库积灰。尼禄一度也同孤儿院的其他孩子一样，期盼素不相识的父母只是为了某个宏大的理由将自己暂时寄放于此，只是幼小的头脑也无法想象天平的另一头放着多么华美的砝码，才让自己使劲蹦跳也无法撼动这倾斜的标杆。如今他粗浅地听说过维吉尔年轻时对力量的追寻，意识到他遥望的砝码一直以来都同样流淌在他的血液中，最终也是这力量带领他寻回人生的起点。他深知自己已经比许多儿时玩伴幸运百倍，可是他也同样输掉这场命运的赌局，血脉将他牢牢绑定于这不称职的父亲。维吉尔赋予了他一个游走于人和非人之间的生命开端，接踵而至的是抛弃和二十年后重复的背影。大约是这个人上一次离别时留下的道谢和诗集给了他虚妄的幻想，在事务所的短暂相处又让他看见畸形希望。这错过他整个童年的恶毒家长如今又回来搅浑他青年时期的欲望。

他站起身，张了张嘴，所有话语、委屈和愤怒一齐涌上来噎在嘴边，到头来只是怒瞪他的混蛋父亲，千言万语化作一句“Fuck you”冲口而出。

维吉尔仍坐着望向他，复杂的眼神注视良久。尼禄几乎想要退缩了，他瞪得眼眶发酸，真情实感的怒火就快要变成虚张声势。不料维吉尔歪了歪头，缓慢地抬手抚过自己露出的侧颈，灰蓝眼珠挑衅地盯住尼禄，低沉的嗓音掷地有声：  
“Try me." 

于是事情就演变成现在这样，维吉尔支起上身半坐半躺，尼禄伏在他的混蛋父亲身上，舔咬对方的脖颈，犬齿隔着皮肤磨蹭规律鼓动的动脉。他在苍白皮肤上留下吮吸痕迹，只是皮下的毛细血管很快修复，红印还未扩散就被吸收。他不满足地加重力度，牙齿在喉结上留下轻微凹痕，双手也抚摸按捏着后颈和锁骨，手上未干的血水抹得到处都是。维吉尔发出一声嗤笑，头却顺从地后仰，纵容他的小崽子不知轻重的玩闹。尼禄的手向下移去，摸到胸口时有些犹豫，最后还是略过刚恢复没多久的胸腹，轻轻按在更下方的皮带处。他征求似地看一眼，换来一句“你还在等什么”，于是年轻人费劲地把被水泡透的皮裤往下扒拉，直到维吉尔等得不耐烦，召出幻影剑将卡在膝盖处的裤子划开。尼禄见他的性器已经半勃，泛着点水光支在腿间，一时间反倒有点不知所措，毕竟自己并没有服侍他人的经验。他小心地用手圈住那根粗长阴茎，一边观察维吉尔的表情一边撸动，好在后者并不打算为难他，主动挺胯往他手中送去，半眯起眼睛不去看他。尼禄紧张地撸一会儿，想到腾出另一只手去揉捏底下沉甸甸的囊袋。维吉尔满意地叹气，却发现尼禄的动作突然停下了。年轻人不可置信地盯着他的会阴，一套属于女性的器官隐藏在维吉尔腿间，皱缩的花瓣向他敞开。

“嗯哼，你发现我的秘密了。”维吉尔的语调带点嘲弄，无端让尼禄想起了V。  
“这……你是……我是……”

维吉尔不再给他继续说话的机会，牵起尼禄的手，引他摸上潮湿的入口。柔软肉瓣因他毫无章法的触碰而颤抖，尼禄轻柔地描绘这个陌生的形状，无意间掠过其中埋藏的阴蒂。突如其来的刺激使维吉尔不受控地退缩一下，一声呻吟从齿间漏出，大腿根部的肌肉绷紧一秒又放松。尼禄意识到自己找到了关键，用空闲的手和手肘撑住他分开的腿，用上些力气按压那个位置。维吉尔发出更悠长的叹息，湿漉漉的下身止不住地送上来往他手上挤。于是年轻人拨开阴唇直接摸上那里的敏感点，手指随意揉捻弹动鼓起的肉粒，又去抠挖更下方露出的洞口。一双长腿蓦地盘上他的腰背，他感到自己胸腔的背面和侧面都受到重压，维吉尔爆发出堪称浪荡的尖叫，穴口收缩吞进他的手指。他靠得太近，还有一些白浊沾到脸上。

尼禄觉得自己完全尽到了体贴情人的本分，而维吉尔看起来暂时无暇评价。于是年轻人趁对方放松躺下时快速脱掉自己的裤子和内裤，让硬挺的小兄弟得以解放。他草草撸动几下，便迫不及待地凑近维吉尔身下的入口。后者已经湿得不需要润滑，因此尼禄放心地挤进去。但他进去一点就不得不停下来，因为方才缺乏经验的指奸并没有做好足够扩张，穴口现在被艰难撑大，里面的甬道紧得他头皮发麻。维吉尔也不好过，只是他并不在意性爱中掺杂疼痛，也已经习惯被粗大肉柱强硬开拓。他示意尼禄赶紧继续，没料到对方实诚地一捅到底，撑得他几乎干呕。尼禄多半是以为自己进度太慢惹他厌烦，完全进入之后就立刻抽插起来，顶弄得维吉尔的呻吟断断续续。后者有些恼怒，掐住尼禄的腰迫使他拔出来一些，按自己的节奏缓慢律动。尼禄虽然缺乏技巧，但胜在听话，维吉尔想，而且学得很快，适当给他些甜头确实是个不错的主意。他惬意地叹息，收缩穴口将阴茎再吞进一点，尼禄捕捉到这个信号加快了速度，双手也揽上他的腰肢。维吉尔顺势将上半身抬高一点，把早已成年的崽子的头按到自己胸前。尼禄自然明白他的意思，贴上来亲吻平坦胸部，身下的动作愈发猛烈。他很快不满足于轻柔的吻，改用鬼手托住对方身体，人类的双手则来揉捏贫瘠的乳房和其下的软弹胸肌。他像小狗似的又舔又啃，口水糊了一大片，又把立起的乳头玩得红肿光亮。胸口被用力吮吸让维吉尔生出一种即将产乳的错觉，尽管他还记得尼禄出生时他那点可怜的奶水连新生儿都喂不饱，最后还是反复割开手腕提供血液和魔力。

尼禄贪恋这对曾经短暂哺育他的乳房，胯下之物也诚实地胀大一圈，顶得窄小的屁股连连退缩。青年干脆把他的父亲，也可能是母亲，抱起来肏，顺势挺进更深处去。他不管不顾埋首于维吉尔胸前，疑心自己真的闻到一丝奶香夹杂在血腥味和情动的气味里。维吉尔四肢攀上来抱紧了尼禄，与他相似的银色发丝扎到脖颈戳得他痒痒的。这个姿势让他被冷落的阴茎也能在尼禄的腹肌上磨蹭，溢出的液体和汗水混作一道让身体发黏。他底下被肏出响亮水声，已经高潮过一次的雌穴又湿又滑，热情地包裹住硕大性器。尼禄深而重地把自己埋入维吉尔体内，甬道不足以完整地吞下他的阴茎，头部已经在浅浅戳刺闭合的子宫口。熟悉的剧痛混合快感窜上酥麻脊椎，维吉尔的喘息呻吟被打乱节奏，双手推拒尼禄的肩膀，腿上盘住腰的力度却足以把普通人的腰椎拧断。尼禄已经迫使他完全吃下，他的外阴贴到对方小腹，充血挺立的阴蒂也蹭到对方皮肤，被粗糙耻毛刮擦。维吉尔分不清自己在喊些什么，他甚至分不清哪些声音是从自己嘴里溢出。尼禄也濒临失控边缘，他抬头看向维吉尔时的眼睛已经化作金色竖瞳，鬼手在后者腰间留下大片淤青。他抓着维吉尔后脑的头发把对方的头按低，看见那双平时淡漠的眼睛此时水雾沆砀。他终于亲吻维吉尔的双唇，舔舐吸吮对方的饱满唇瓣，尝起来柔软似果冻，却又更有弹性。他掐一下下颚，维吉尔就顺从地张嘴让他探入舌头。犬齿碰撞到牙床，不知是谁首先咬破了对方的嘴唇，尼禄尝到血腥气，那甜美滋味意外唤起他脑中名为“母亲”的词汇。待到这个吻黏黏乎乎结束，他终于发狠地挤进维吉尔的子宫，顶弄这曾经孕育他的器官。他双手滑到对方细颈上掐住，窒息感轻易制服那点微弱挣扎。年轻半魔发现了他畏惧过也痛恨过的父亲是个带自毁倾向的婊子，面对疼痛也会张开双腿。他兴奋得忘形，坏心思一发不可收拾，凑到对方耳边去唤他妈咪，体贴地询问自己出生时亲爱的妈咪是否也像现在这般流水。这僭越行为激得年长者眼前发黑，又因钉在体内的阴茎颤抖不已，哭叫着潮吹。他的声带和思考能力同时罢工，高昂的呻吟被噎回喉咙里，只漏出几个哭嗝。一波暖流灌进他的子宫，甬道还痉挛着榨出更多。有清澈液体喷在二人小腹上，稀释掉他另一副器官吐出的浊液。

尼禄终于恋恋不舍地放他下来，两个人身上都已经布满乱七八糟的各种体液，维吉尔看上去更惨一些，尼禄先前还把满手的血抹了他一身。年轻人逐渐反应过来自己都对父亲，不，对刚刚相认的母亲做了些什么，慌乱神色看得维吉尔不禁发笑。他捡起地上残破不堪的衣物胡乱抹几下身子，好在外套受损不大，勉强能够蔽体。尼禄亦步亦趋跟着他，二人便缓慢走回矿场外的空地，一路无话。走到车边时两人身上已不留任何伤痕，于是维吉尔自然地拔刀传送回事务所，踏入传送门前还贴心叮嘱尼禄，以后有棘手委托可以随时向他寻求帮助，以及他不希望再听见那种称呼。尼禄急忙应声，待到空间裂隙关闭后还一个人呆立车旁许久，摸不清维吉尔话里是否夹杂额外深意。

但丁照例在事务所椅子上假寐，一阵熟悉的魔力波动后维吉尔踏上陈旧的木地板。但丁拿掉脸上的杂志观察一下，老哥看起来状态不佳，心情不错。他凑过去勾肩搭背，关心地询问血迹来源。维吉尔难得温柔，甩掉他走向浴室的时候幻影剑堪堪掠过耳边碎发，戳到身后的点唱机就消失了。他亲爱的老伙计幸存，只是点歌按钮上多一道划痕，尽职尽责中断他方才选定的歌曲换到另一首。摇滚乐队伴随欢快节奏演唱，但丁心不在焉地听一会儿，摸摸胡茬陷入沉思。

“Ohhh sweet child o'mine,  
Ohhh sweet love o'mine...”


End file.
